Louise's True Feelings
by KawaiiBakaInu
Summary: Louise still hasn't confessed her love for Saito.One day,Princess Henrietta gave Louise a mission-to spy on Sheffield.But,instead,Saito goes and doesn't come back.What happens when Louise is ready and Saito isn't there?Will she fall for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, and then Louise lost her magic. I don't know why, though. "Saito explained to Siesta. He laughed. "Wow, Saito-san! Your stories are so interesting!" Siesta giggled. The smile on her face soon turned to a frightened, Saito-look-behind-you-look. "What's wrong? Siesta? Siest-ow." Saito was lying lifeless in the grass. "Saito! What do you think you're doing!?" shouted a pink haired girl behind him, with her foot in the air. Saito jumped up immediately. "Louise! I didn't do anything; it's not what you're thinking! Louise, you never let me explain anything...please spare me!" Saito whined. "Miss Valliere, I think you're over-reacting. Saito-san didn't do anything! He was with me!" explained Siesta. "I know! He's always with you, isn't he?"Louise shouted. She started walking away. Louise turned around. "And Saito..._Explosion!_" A puff of grey had soon surrounded Saito and Siesta. Saito laughed sarcastically. "Wasn't that fun?" he laughed. Siesta grabbed his hands. "Saito-san! Let's escape out of the academy for a while! Start a family and then come back!" Siesta told Saito. _Hmph. And then show . _Siesta smiled at the thought. "Gome, Siesta! I can't go with you!" Saito explained. "And the reason why?"Siesta asked. Saito scratched his head. "That is.." "Saito! Come to the palace immediately, and bring with you!" shouted Agnes. "Talk to you later, Siesta! Gome!" yelled Saito as he ran off.

Louise and Saito sat in silence. Louise on the left and Saito on the right. Every time that Saito tried to start the conversation, he'd get a firm _'Shut up!'_ from Louise. Finally, Louise started the conversation. "Saito, what were you and Siesta doing?" Louise asked as she looked into his eyes. "Nothing, really." He replied. "Liar." Louise immediately told him. "Again, what were you doing?" Louise asked a little bit more firmly. Saito replied with the same answer. _'Nothing, really.'_ Louise finally gave up on that and looked out the window. They passed beautiful plants. The river gleamed in the sunlight, making it all sparkling. Louise smiled. "_Would a walk here help our relationship?"_ Louise asked herself. She smiled and turned to Saito. "Saito...would you like to come with me on a walk, tonight?" Louise asked. "Umm..Sure?" Saito answered hesitantly. "Saito, am I a good mast—something had just hit the carriage. "Louise, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled at her. "GET OUT!" shouted Agnes. Saito scooped up Louise and ran out of the carriage. Louise stared up into Saito's eyes, getting lost in them. "Saito..." Louise whispered to herself. "What was that?" Saito stared at Louise. "N-nothing!" she replied. He nodded. They ran the rest of the way to the palace.

"Louise!" shouted Princess Henrietta. "Hime-sama." Louise smiled. Saito loved it when Louise smiled. "Louise, I have an important mission for you. It seems that Sheffield has some of the kingdom under her control. Louise, I need you to spy upon Sheffield and her army. But, I warn you, do not engage into battle." Henrietta's final words were firm and strict. "I do not want to lose you." She smiled. "Hime-sama, am I accompanying Louise?" Saito asked. "No." She replied. "You will be guarding me." She added. "But – "Understood!" Louise shouted. Saito stared at Louise. "But, who will be protecting Louise!?" Saito shouted. "I think she is able to take care of herself. If not, I can send Julio-kun." Henrietta replied. Saito had shut up. "Julio, are you kidding me? How about me? " Saito whispered to himself. "I think I can protect myself." Louise shouted as she was about to exit. "No, I will send Julio with you. Please have a safe trip and leave tomorrow, early in the morning. Goodbye." Henrietta smiled. Saito and Louise exited. "Julio? Are you okay with that?" Saito asked Louise. She shook her head. "I really would rather to have someone else." Louise told Saito. Saito stopped in his tracks. "Is that person me?" he asked. "No." Louise replied. _I can't confess to him yet._ "Really?" Saito asked. _I always that she loved me too._ "I see." Saito sighed. _I don't want 'me',Saito. I want you. _"Saito..." Louise whispered. "Yes,Louise?"Saito answered her. "You can now spend your days with Siesta" Louise smiled. "Seriously?" he asked. _Louise held back the tears. _"Thank you for always protecting me,Saito. But,I see how happy you are with Siesta and I compare it to you and are much more happier with her." Louise explained. "I want you to be happy..." Louise whispered. _Louise,you already make me happy,enough._ "Come on, let's go back to my room, you can sleep anywhere you want,tomorrow." Louise sighed. Saito nodded and followed behind her.

Saito woke up early the next morning. He checked if Louise was sleeping. She was,good. "Louise...I'd rather be with you."Saito sighed. He smiled. "I'm doing this for us, our relationship." Saito whispered to Louise. "I love you." he whispered. Saito gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. "Partner,are you sure about this,you might die." Derflinger explained. Saito nodded._As long as Louise is safe,I'll be I end up._ "Okay,Derflinger lets go get the Zero Fighter."Saito said as he grabbed on his sword. He jumped in. "Ready?" he asked. "Mhm."Derflinger answered. "Yosh! Ikuzo!" Saito shouted. The zero fighter began to lift off the ground. "YOSH!"Saito cried out. The zero fighter had soon started flying. "SAITO!" Louise screamed. She looked around her room. "Saito?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, Derf. It's so boring." Saito sighed as he steered the Zero Fighter. "Well, Partner, how do you think Louise would feel at a time like this?" the legendary sword asked. "Ha! She'd probably have lots of fun with that Priest. Hmph."Saito shouted. "Really now, Partner? Are you sure about that?" Derf asked his companion. Saito shrugged his shoulders. _I don't know._ Suddenly, 3 dragon knights surrounded him. "Yosh." Saito shouted eagerly. He shot at the first and missed it. The dragon had dodged it. He shot at it again. It fell from the sky, down to the ground. One of the dragons were following the Zero Fighter at its tail. Saito steered the Zero Fighter higher into the clouds and turned around. Saito took a shot at the second dragon. It fell, just like the other one. "Too easy." Saito smiled. "Partner, watch out!" Derf cried out. But it was too late. The Zero Fighter was falling to the ground. "Crash landing..." Saito frowned. Just then, the dragon flew infront of the Zero Fighter. Big mistake. The Zero Fighter crashed into the dragon, causing the wing of the dragon to break. The skin of the wing fell slower than the Fighter. Saito screamed. Just before he went unconscious, he was sure that he saw a drop of blood on the screen.

Meanwhile, at the academy, Louise was looking for Saito. She checked the fountain. He wasn't there. Neither was Siesta. "That dog. He's with Siesta..." Louise whispered to herself. Suddenly, a carriage came running in. The princess was in it. "Louise-san! Where is Saito!?" Henrietta asked in a firm, loud and frightened voice. "I don't know..." Louise mumbled sadly. She realised that the dog was supposed to be with Hime-sama. _Inu...he went by himself. To face Sheffield? Saito..._ "Hime-sama...Saito went to face Sheffield." Louise explained sadly. "Who'd he go with?" Henrietta asked firmly. Louise shrugged. "Shire nai." Louise whispered. "Saito...could die!" Henrietta shouted. "Saito-san!?" Siesta shouted. "Doko? Doko? I've been looking for him."Siesta smiled before she realised Louise was there. "Saito-kun?" Julio asked as he landed with his dragon. "I saw him on my way here." Julio said cluelessly. "Oh no. This is bad. Saito did go after Sheffield..."Louise whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. "Julio, can you take me Albion?" Louise asked, with tears streaming down her eyes. Julio nodded as he lifted Louise onto his dragon. He hopped on and began flying. _Saito...Saito...Baka!_

Saito woke up, in the Zero Fighter, surrounded by men. "Eh!?" he shouted in an alarmed voice. _I failed the mission, but, where am I? _"Who are ye, stranger?" A man with a husky voice asked. "I am Saito Chevalier De Hiraga. And you are?" Saito questioned the strange man. "Aye. Ye are not from thy land. I am Joseph." Joseph introduced. Saito nodded his head. "Now, what be ye business?" the man asked. "I was sent from Tristain. I'm on a mission." He explained. "Aye. And why be ye mission?" Joseph asked. "Well, it's kind of secret." Saito explained. "Aye. Would ye like to stay for the while? We can help ye. With supplies." Joseph. Saito nodded and got out of the Zero Fighter. "You sure about this, Partner?" Derf asked. Saito shook his head. "Let's see if we can get some information." Saito told the sword.


End file.
